Batizado
by MarauderMaHh
Summary: Uma fic que se passa no dia do batizado do Harry. Alguém já imaginou essa cena? Bom, aqui está a minha versão. Espero que gostem. Fic SM!


Shipper: Sirius/Marlene; James/Lily

Batizado do Harry. Sirius e Marlene como padrinhos. Pov do Sirius. Comemoração na sede da ordem. Foto.

* * *

Estacionei a moto ao lado do conversível azul escuro de Marlene. Ela ainda estava no carro, batucando com a chave no volante e parecendo irritada.

- Será que você nunca vai tomar juízo, Sirius Black? – ela disse assim que me viu.

Desci da moto e encostei-me no carro. Ela pareceu não gostar muito, mas nada disse.

- Qual é o problema dessa vez? – eu perguntei sorrindo.

- O problema, é que por pouco você não perde o batizado do seu afilhado.

- O batizado vai começar só daqui a meia hora. Além do que, não tem alguma coisa antes? – eu quis saber, me ocupando em girar a chave da moto entre os dedos.

- Tem. Uma missa.

- Uma o que? – eu perguntei, franzindo a testa em concentração.

Ela suspirou, apertando um botão no painel e fazendo os vidros subirem.

- Missa. É uma espécie de celebração dos trouxas.

- Sei. – eu resmunguei.

- Bom, vamos lá.

- Sabia que algum dia você se renderia a mim, Lene.

- Eu não me rendi. Só acho que o padrinho e madrinha têm que entrar juntos.

- Sei... E, é claro que você não vai aproveitar para me agarrar, não é?

Ela não respondeu. Apenas revirou os olhos e desceu do carro.

Ela estava realmente linda. Usava um vestido preto na altura do joelho, que combinava perfeitamente com os olhos azuis claros. Ou pelo menos, eu achava.

Olhei para a construção que se erguia diante de nós.

- O que exatamente é isso?

- Uma igreja. – Marlene respondeu, olhando atentamente para os dois lados da rua.

- E o que seria...

- É onde são realizados os casamentos, os batizados, as missas e coisas desses tipos. – ela disse rapidamente.

- Você está sabendo muito do mundo dos trouxas. – eu observei.

- Sair com um sempre é uma vantagem. – Marlene respondeu, sorrindo marotamente.

- McKinnon! Você anda saindo com um trouxa? – eu perguntei espantado.

- Qual é o problema de ele ser trouxa? – ela devolveu, parecendo irritada.

- Não é o fato de ele ser trouxa que não me agrada.

- E o que é então?

- Apenas responda. Está saindo com alguém ou não? – eu cruzei os braços na frente do corpo, numa atitude que eu esperava que fosse ameaçadora.

- Não que seja da sua conta, mas não estou mais.

- Não?

- Não.

Ótimo. Marlene não pode sair com ninguém que não seja eu.

Passamos por um portão de ferro que parecia ter a idade de Merlin e subimos umas escadas até uma grande porta de carvalho.

- Então é aqui que meu sobrinho vai ser batizado? – eu perguntei em voz alta.

- Exatamente. – uma voz atrás de nós respondeu.

Eu me virei, encontrando Lily em um vestido branco, carregando Harry no colo.

- Lily! Ah quanto tempo! Você está diferente. O que fez? Mudou o penteado? – eu perguntei rapidamente.

- Sirius, não adianta tentar me enrolar. Eu não vou esquecer que você quase chegou atrasado para esse batizado. – ela resmungou, enquanto procurava alguma coisa dentro da bolsa.

- Olha quem fala. – Marlene resmungou.

- Bom, isso é culpa do seu amiguinho. – a ruiva se defendeu, apontando com a cabeça para o outro lado.

Olhei pra trás e vi o Pontas caminhando rapidamente em nossa direção.

- O que aconteceu? – Marlene perguntou curiosa, observando o moreno com a roupa levemente amarrotada.

- Apenas uma aparatação mal executada. Ele não sabia onde era a igreja exatamente e se recusou em vir usando a aparatação-acompanhada. – explicou Lily em tom cansado.

- Onde ele foi parar? – eu perguntei, tentando adivinhar.

- Não faço idéia. Mas ele achou engraçado sair aparatando até chegar aqui. Tive um certo trabalho para encontrá-lo. – a ruiva respondeu, mirando o marido atentamente.

- Como é que você conseguiu achar ele? – Marlene perguntou enquanto James emburrava.

- Celular. – Lily disse simplesmente.

- Celu... o que?

Estou começando a achar que deveria ter feito Estudo dos Trouxas. Primeiro porque eu quase me perdi tentando atravessar a cidade. Depois porque tive que recorrer a Lene para entender o que exatamente aconteceria no batizado. E agora esse tal de celular. É cada uma que eu tenho que agüentar.

- Depois eu explico, Sirius. Agora acho melhor nós entrarmos logo na igreja. – a ruiva disse, puxando a marido pela manga.

Atravessamos a porta de carvalho e observei a igreja. Tinha um teto alto e as paredes cobertas de imagens. No fundo da igreja tinha um altar imponente tendo ao fundo uma imagem de Cristo crucificado. Como eu seu isso? Eu sou Sirius Black. Na verdade, Lily tinha me dado algumas aulas sobre religião trouxa.

Três fileiras de bancos ocupavam o ambiente.

Lily sentou no primeiro banco da fileira do meio, com Harry no colo, seguida de um James ainda perturbado.

Marlene continuava do meu lado e estava obviamente esperando que eu decidisse onde nós sentaríamos.

Na fileira da esquerda, no quarto banco se encontrava meu amigo maroto Remus Lupin.

Acenei pra ele e indiquei com a cabeça o lugar para Marlene.

Ela consentiu e nos dirigimos ao banco.

- Aluado!

Marlene sentou na ponta do banco, de modo que eu fiquei no meio deles.

A minha querida amiga Lily insistiu que o batizado fosse realizado da maneira trouxa. Não pude deixar de rir ao ver alguns trouxas na igreja parecendo sinceramente espantados com os trajes que nós usávamos. Pensando bem, eu também me espantaria se fosse um.

Como eu desconfiava, a família Potter apareceu em peso. Praticamente vinte adultos, divididos em cinco bancos, usando veste longas e brilhantes. Alguns aderiram ao estilo trouxa, mas sem muita habilidade.

As crianças Potter brincavam por entre os corredores gerando olhares de raiva e descrença daqueles trouxas que insistiam em querer assistir à missa.

Da família da ruivinha, não veio muita gente. Avistei a mãe e o pai dela na entrada, junto com, o que me pareciam ser, os tios dela. Não vi sinal da irmã esquisita ou do marido irritante. Duas das priminhas da Lily brincavam de pega-pega nos corredores da igreja.

O orador, pastor, padre ou sei lá o que era aquele homem de branco, olhava aborrecido para as crianças e para seus respectivos pais. Acho que os Potter não conhecem os costumes trouxas e entenderam os olhares do padre como sinal de simpatia.

Sentei melhor no banco duro de madeira tentando a muito custo prestar atenção às palavras que aquele homem dizia. Não consegui. Comecei, então, a observar a igreja novamente. Lily no primeiro banco, com Harry nos braços, parecia seriamente interessada no que o velho homem dizia. James, por outro lado, dormia a sono solto do lado dela. Pensei seriamente em seguir o exemplo de James quando senti uma cutucada forte no braço.

- Black, você quer, por favor, parar quieto? – era Marlene.

- Lene, vai me dizer que está gostando do que o padre está falando?

- Pra falar a verdade, não estou entendendo nada. Mas devemos mostrar respeito, certo? – ela perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Se você diz. Bom, sinceramente, desconfio que não poderão reclamar de mim.

- Você é o padrinho. O mínimo que deveria fazer era prestar atenção.

- E o James, que é o pai, está dormindo a sono solto na cara do padre. – eu retruquei.

- Ele vai se arrepender disso mais tarde, tenha certeza. – a morena afirmou, revirando os olhos.

- Como você sabe?

- Digamos que em quase dez anos de amizade com Lily Evans, eu tenha aprendido a identificar os sinais de raiva dela.

- E quais seriam? – eu quis saber.

- Estralar os dedos, morder o lábio e revirar os olhos.

- Nessa ordem?

- Não necessariamente.

- E o que isso tem a ver com o James?

- Ela está irritada. E ela tem motivos. James não poderia ter dormido durante a missa.

Eu ia argumentar em favor do meu amigo cervo, mas o padre nos olhos de forma acusatória, o que fez com que Marlene corasse.

Não insisti no assunto e passei um pedaço da missa observando a mais nova das Evans interagir com um dos muitos priminhos do James. Realmente, formavam um belo casal. Ela, ruiva e ele moreno. Nada original, não é?

O padre desviara a atenção para o bando de mini-Potter's que passaram correndo perto do altar.

Aproveitei o momento para continuar a minha conversa com Lene.

Olhei para o lado e sorri ao perceber que ela mirava o teto, sonolenta. Realmente, Marlene nunca foi boa em ouvir discursos. Nem prestar atenção na aula do prof. Binns, ela prestava. Passou a maioria das aulas nesse estado: sonolenta. Pensando bem, todos nós passamos.

- Lene?

- Já acabou? – ela perguntou em voz baixa.

Consultei meu relógio de pulso, presente de James no natal passado. De acordo com a Lily, essas missas trouxas duravam cerca de uma hora e meia. Essa havia começado há apenas vinte e cinco minutos.

Suspirei e respondi:

- Não.

Ela resmungou alguma coisa que me pareceu ser: "Merlin, me ajude".

- Calma Lene, falta pouco para isso acabar.

- Não estava me referindo à missa. – ela resmungou.

- Não?

- Estava me referindo a você.

- Por quê?

- É exatamente o que eu me pergunto. Por quê?

- Se você não explicar, não vou entender. – Conclusão brilhante!

- Grande novidade.

Ela se negou a continuar o diálogo comigo. Eu me perguntei mais uma vez se aquela tortura demoraria muito. Me passou pela cabeça, que quando eu tivesse filhos, eles certamente seriam batizados da maneira bruxa. Tudo rápido e simples.

Tentando espantar esses pensamentos que eu classificaria como, no mínimo, estranhos, tentei começar um diálogo com a outra pessoa que dividia o banco comigo e Marlene.

- Remus?

Ele tirou os olhos do padre e olhou pra mim curiosamente. Depois pra Marlene.

- Brigaram de novo?

- Não.

- Então por que você não conversa com ela? – ele perguntou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não sei. Ela está se recusando.

- Vamos lá. E o motivo seria?

- Não sei. – eu respondi lentamente, me sentindo muito idiota.

- Certo. Como você deve saber, a noite passada foi a última noite de lua cheia, mas eu ainda estou sofrendo as conseqüências das noites mal-dormidas. Estou tentando, a muito custo, não seguir o exemplo do James e dormir nesse banco.

- Entendo. – eu disse simplesmente. É impressão minha ou o Remus está com um olhar assassino?

- E também estou sem a mínima paciência hoje para escutar as lamúrias de um homem apaixonado.

- O que você quer dizer com apaixonado? – eu perguntei antes que pudesse me conter.

Ele deu um sorriso maroto, e olhou para Marlene, que continuava emburrada no canto, e depois para mim.

- E? – eu quis saber.

Ele sorriu de maneira enigmática e disse:

- Siga o raciocínio.

Desisti de continuar a ter um diálogo com Remus. Os assuntos dele tendem a navegar por águas perigosas demais para o meu pobre entendimento.

O homem lá frente continuava a falar, não se intimidando com a falta de interesse de algumas pessoas.

Ficar sentado em um banco duro de madeira por quase quarenta minutos nos faz ter pensamentos estranhos. Primeiro eu penso em filhos. Depois Remus insinua que eu estou apaixonado pela Lene.

Grande novidade! Isso, até eu que tenho o cérebro parcialmente capacitado, (de acordo com o Pontas), já percebi.

Me pus a observar a mulher do meu lado. Os cabelos negros cacheados caíam sobre os olhos fechados, que eu sabia serem azuis. Ela dormia serenamente, como se a paz do ambiente lhe invadisse os sonhos. Dormia serenamente? Acho que quase roncar não significa dormir serenamente.

- Lene?

Ela acordou assustada e se endireitou no banco.

- Que?

- Você está dormindo. Na missa de batizado do seu afilhado. – eu disse, observando a morena bocejar.

- Ah?

Não se espantem. Marlene com sono pode ser assustadoramente lerda.

- O mínimo que deveria fazer era prestar atenção.

Ela fez uma careta ao ouvir as próprias palavras saírem da minha boca. Depois, sorriu e murmurou um "Desculpa".

Apenas ri. E em cinco minutos, tornei a me afundar no tédio. Procurando, desesperadamente uma maneira de me distrair, comecei a observar os outros bruxos que estavam no local, além da família Potter.

Alastor Moody estava sentado sozinho do último banco da fileira da extrema direita e olhava para todos os lados, desconfiado.

Estava possivelmente esperando uma invasão de Comensais da Morte. Não se preocupem. Esse meu chefe é um pouco paranóico.

Não acredito que Comensais da Morte tenham o costume de invadir igrejas trouxas. De fato, se eles seguirem o padrão da minha querida prima Bellatrix, nunca aceitariam nem entrar em um lugar desses.

Dumbledore e aquele irmão esquisito dele estavam exatamente no meio da igreja. Dumbledore observava o padre com grande interesse enquanto seu irmão se ocupava em brincar com um ridículo chapéu com chifres de bode que trazia na mão.

No último banco da fileira do meio, Alice e Frank tentavam conter um Neville chorão.

Mais a frente da onde eu estava, Emmeline dividia um banco com dois ruivos que eu reconheci como Gideon e Fabian. Os três trabalhavam no mesmo departamento no Ministério. Emmeline escolheu esse momento para olhar para trás e ao encontrar meu olhar, acenou alegremente. Eu retribuí o comprimento da mesma forma.

Do outro lado da igreja, Dédalo Diggle, Beijo Fenwick, Edgar Bones e Dorcas Meadowes se espremiam em um único banco.

Eu não pude deixar de rir ao ver as caretas que Dorcas fazia sempre que qualquer um deles fazia qualquer movimento.

E para completar nosso quadro, Hagrid ocupava um lugar no fundo da igreja, obviamente tentando esconder seu porte sutil.

Eu mergulhei em pensamentos sobre a Ordem da Fênix e as minhas próximas missões para tentar escapar do sono.

Foi uma coisa boa a se fazer. Antes que eu percebesse, Marlene e eu segurávamos Harry para que o padre o abençoasse ou coisa parecida. Não entendi muito bem como aquilo funcionava, mas não pude deixar de me emocionar. Era meu afilhado!

Lily parecia à beira das lágrimas, assim como Marlene. James sorria tranqüilamente ao lado da esposa.

Assim que aquilo acabou e o padre dispensou todos com um "vão com Deus", nós nos reunimos na porta da igreja.

- Sabem, eu acho que isso merece uma comemoração. – eu disse, cumprimentando Frank e observando os demais presentes.

- Nos encontramos na sede da ordem em dez minutos – disse Remus, piscando e saindo de perto do grupo.

Eu apenas assenti, observando as pessoas se afastarem uma das outras. Nem todos nós aparataríamos. Eu, por exemplo, iria de moto. Marlene iria de carro.

Bom, o importante, é que dez minutos depois, estávamos todos nós na sede da ordem.

Alice e Lily sumiram por um tempo, com certeza, tentando acalmar e ninar os filhos.

James, Remus e eu bebíamos Cerveja Amanteigada e conversávamos alegremente quando uma senhora chegou carregando uma máquina.

Cadeiras foram rapidamente arrumadas, e os bruxos tentavam se acomodar. Eu me larguei na primeira cadeira que encontrei, observando o movimento com atenção.

Alice e Lily apareceram na sala, ambas encantadas com a idéia de uma foto do grupo.

- Pelo amor de Merlim – exclamou a senhora, irritada – Será que vocês não conseguem se organizar?

Pergunta óbvia, resposta simples. Não. Não seria possível que aquelas vinte pessoas se organizassem de modo que a foto pudesse ser tirada.

A velha bruxa, atrás da câmera, gritava ordens afobadas e apressadas.

- De quem foi essa idéia inútil de tirar foto da Ordem? – eu perguntei, observando Alice ajeitar os cabelos loiros pela quinta vez.

- Minha, Black. – respondeu Marlene com azedume.

- Então a idéia não é inútil. É estúpida.

- Se não quer tirar foto e só sair daqui. Garanto que seu lugar será preenchido rapidamente. – ela observou friamente.

- Obrigado pela gentil oferta. Mas já que todo mundo concordou em participar dessa palhaçada, eu é que não vou ficar de fora. – eu retruquei, não podendo deixar de sorrir.

- Vocês querem, por favor, parar com essa infantilidade? – perguntou Alice.

- Não é infantilidade. – retruquei, batendo o pé e cruzando os braços.

- Foi ele quem começou. – apontou Marlene, ameaçando ficar emburrada.

- Eu acho que ficar tanto tempo treinando feitiços complexos não foi uma boa idéia. O que foi que deu nesses dois aí? – perguntou James.

Emmeline, Frank e Alice se entreolharam e deram de ombros. Provavelmente estavam acostumados com as nossas brigas na escola. Agora não seria diferente.

- Será que eles estão enfeitiçados? – perguntou Frank para a esposa.

- Só se for com o feitiço da idiotice. – respondeu Emmeline, olhando para nós.

- Isso não importa agora. – Remus que assistia a discussão em silencio se pronunciou. – E não percam seu tempo com esses dois. Não adianta.

Lily concordou com a cabeça e uma leve cor vermelha apareceu no rosto de Marlene.

- Alguém aí viu o Peter? – Remus perguntou

- Ele disse que se atrasaria – James comentou.

Lily e Emmeline franziram o cenho a menção do nome do quarto maroto. Nenhuma das duas gostava muito do baixinho.

- Ele já deve estar chegando – Remus disse.

Nem bem as palavras saíram de sua boca, um homem baixo e levemente gordo entrou na sala, tirando o cachecol preto e o jogando em um canto qualquer.

- Desculpem o atraso.

- Não esquenta, Peter. Senta aqui – disse James, indicando com a mão o lugar vago entre ele e a esposa.

Lily pareceu não gostar muito da idéia, mas nada disse.

- Será que agora eu posso tirar a foto? – a velha bruxa perguntou.

Todos concordarmos com a cabeça e a velha suspirou aliviada.

- Digam Hipogrifo Dançante!

- Hipogrifo Dançante – o coro entoou em alta voz.

Uma baforada de fumaça púrpura indicava que a foto havia sido tirada.

Marlene sorriu alegremente enquanto eu olhava de soslaio para ela.

- Satisfeita McKinnon? – eu perguntei, sorrindo ironicamente.

- Você não sabe o quanto. – ela disse também sorrindo – Essa foto vai nos trazer muitas lembranças. E daqui a alguns anos eu vou mostrar essa foto para os meus filhos, apontar para você e falar: "Essa é a pessoa mais irritante da face da Terra".

- Como é que você vai falar para os seus filhos que o pai deles é "a pessoa mais irritante da face da Terra"?

- Quem disse que você vai ser o pai dos meus filhos?

- Quem disse que eu não vou ser? – eu devolvi.

- Não estão nem namorando direito e já estão discutindo sobre filhos? – James perguntou, se servindo de Cerveja Amanteigada e olhando para nós com um ar divertido.

Marlene revirou os olhos, embora corasse. Ela saiu rapidamente de perto de mim. Eu meramente apoiei a cadeira nas pernas traseiras e olhei levemente entediado para o grupo que agora se servia de aperitivos e bebidas.

- Você ainda vai cair da cadeira fazendo isso – Remus disse, rindo.

Eu apenas deixei a cadeira voltar à posição normal, observando Marlene voltar com duas taças na mão.

Ela ofereceu uma pra mim e eu aceitei.

- Um brinde à ordem.

- Um brinde a nós – eu disse, esvaziando a taça.

Ela voltou a corar, embora nada dissesse. Eu observei o grupo que conversava alegremente e não pude deixar de sorrir.

Como Marlene dissera, a foto traria lembranças. Mal sabíamos quantas.

By://MaHhMarauder

* * *

Ola pessoas lindas! Eu estou de volta. E essa é a uma das fics que eu mais me diverti escrevendo. Eu só não sei como classifiacá-la. Acho que voh por SM msm!

Gente! Por favorzinho! apertem esse botaozinho aew embaixo. viu como ele eh fofo?

XDD

Beijos para todos!

By://MaHhMarauder


End file.
